A Dama e o Vagabundo
by julia.miranda
Summary: Bella, é filha dos piores políticos que podem existir. Edward, é filho dos inimigos dos políticos, os quais foram roubados ... - Durante a fic completo o resumo.
1. Mudar para ser feliz

_Mudar para ser feliz _

_Percorro meu mudo interior,_

_Descubro segredos_

_Recolhidos,_

_Calados._

_Logo_

_Mudo_

_Meu_

_Modo_

_de vida._

_Refazendo-me,_

_Saio para a luz,_

_Rumo para a felicidade._

Porque ter os pais que tenho? Porque não ter amigos verdadeiros?

Sera que a única escolha, é mudar para ter uma vida normal?


	2. Planos para o recomeço

**Family Portrait**

**Pink**

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave

**FlashBack ~**

_- Bella, hoje não podemos ir, temos uma reunião de extrema importância._

_- Bella, hoje temos um jantar com os prefeitos de Boston._

_- Bella, hoje não. E, amanhã também não estaremos livres e... Terá que falar com a nossa secretária._

ARGH! Bella hoje não, Bella amanhã também não. Consulte a nossa agenda... Blah, Blah, Blah. É isso que eu escuto diariamente. Meus pais? Os políticos. Eu? A filha deles qual eles não tem tempo. Será que é tão difícil assim conseguir um tempo na _agenda_ deles?

Eu queria ter uma vida normal. Queria ter amigos verdadeiros. Queria ter uma vida a qual valesse a pena viver. Gostaria que os garotos olhassem para mim, não para minha conta bancaria, gostaria de sair nas ruas e não ser atropelada por paparazzi.

Gostaria de ser normal.

**~Fim do FlashBack**

Foi com esse pensamento, que decidi mudar de vida. Iria procurar ter uma vida normal, com as pessoas que tem uma vida normal.

Meus pais brigavam constantemente e só pensavam em dinheiro. À noite, a escutava chorar, os gritos que eles pensavam eu não ouvir. Os objetos sendo jogados a paredes, copos, vasos, sendo quebrados. Porta retratos sendo destruídos.

Charlie e Renné. Os conhecidos e famosos políticos que conseguem tudo o que quer.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi ir conversar com meus pais. Eles estejam ou não ocupados.

Fui para o escritório dos dois na nossa incrível mansão, como eles gostariam que eu a chamasse.

- Mamãe, Papai – disse entrando na sala. Você só via papéis e mais papéis – Tenho que conversar urgente com vocês, é muito sério e...

- Desculpa filha, estamos ocupados! – disseram em uníssono, curto e grosso, como se já estivessem decorado aquilo.

- Desculpa digo eu, pois não saio daqui até conversar com você – MEUDEUS! De onde tirei forças para falar aquilo. Acho que pessoas normais brigam com seus pais. Item nº1 para lista.

Eles me olharam incrédulos. Os olhos pareciam sair da órbita e eu já estava pronta para pegar eles se eles saíssem rolando chão abaixo. Comecei o meu discurso.

- Não me interrompam – disse autoritária – Eu estou pensando seriamente em passar alguns dias, meses, com a tia Elizabeth. Estou cansada dessa cidade, e como vocês estão muito ocupados com o inicio das eleições, acho que por aqui só atrapalho. Eu quero mesmo ir pra lá, e nem precisam se preocupar com escola: Falo pra tia Beth me matricular em alguma por lá. Pode ser que seja um lugar chuvoso, e que todos os dias pareçam chochos, mas eu realmente quero visitar a minha tia, e estou com uma grande saudade do tio Edward e... – percebi que eles ainda estavam olhando para mim com cara de tacho – Acho melhor voltar depois... – disse me virando para trás mas alguém pulou em cima de mim.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! – Renné gritou – ADOREI essa proposta. Sabe, eu e seu pai estamos acumulados de trabalho e UAL! Você tem essa idéia perfeita! – disse ela pulando ao meu lado.

- É. Acho que você não sabe, mas sou muito inteligente... Também! – disse dando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Oh filha! Claro que nós sabemos – disse Charlie se pronunciando – Tanto que estávamos pensando que você daria uma excelente política. – disse dando um sorriso de orgulho pra mim.

- Oh Claro! – o meu sorriso falso estampado na cara. Há que eu vou seguir o rumo da corrupção.

- FILHA! Você tem que fazer suas malas, ligar pra sua tia, comprar a passagem, decidir o dia, que tem que ser o mais rápido possível! – disse minha mãe anotando tudo em um papel.

- Sim, sim – disse saindo do quarto – Mãe, depois de tudo arrumado, pode deixar que eu te digo.

- Falando isso eu fechei a porta. MEU DEUS! "_comprar a passagem, decidir o dia, que tem que ser o mais rápido possível!"._ Eles não vêem a hora de me verem fora daqui, não é?

Fui dormir com esse pensamento. Amanhã seria um dia cansativo, e se tudo desse certo, iria para Forks ainda nessa semana.


End file.
